Kasha Proclamation
The Kasha Proclamation is a massive theocratic power in the Galactic South-West. It is a conglomerate of many species, most of whom are bound to a small layer of positions within the hegemony of the Proclamation, with the Kassite race at the top. Overview The Proclamation is an extremely large organisation, but relatively separated from mainstream galactic culture, which is centred mostly in the west of the galaxy. Comprised of thousands of species the Proclamation is estimated to control several septillion beings, making it the most heavily and densely populated power in the galaxy, in addition to countless more AIs and hive-minded creatures. In order to manage such huge populations the Proclamation's technology is amongst the most advanced in the galaxy, though in order to maintain the function of these powers, which include Switchgates (huge two-way installations that allow for instantaneous travel between connected points), Slipdrives (the most effective FTL system known) and matter-fabrication technology, the Proclamation has to ritually destroy entire star systems periodically, in order to harvest their energy. The Proclamation is a rigid hegemony of races; most species are bound to a small sliver of the political hierarchy. Though there is no definite 'bottom' race the founding Kassites rule supreme, holding themselves as divine, infallible masters and demigods. Power is centralised in the Pantheon, a ruling council of AIs, preserved minds, and Kassite lords. The highest rank is theoretically the Lord Unbound, a Kassite, but in reality his role is more of a figurehead to bind the Proclamation's member species together through a complex, almost fuedal system. However, certain Lords Unbound have actually exercised power, though typically in the Proclamation's early days, and generally the Pantheon tries to prevent this; partly through wishing to hold power, but also to ensure that millenia of cloning and inbreeding do not result in a weak but oppurtunistic Lord Unbound resulting in collapse of the Proclamation. The Proclamation's member races are typically coerced into joining or conquered, but there are many instances of races defecting to the Proclamation either to gain access to new resources and trade oppurtunities, or to gain extra power with which to destroy opposing states, or for a variety of other reasons. The way in which a species joins the Proclamation will determine how they stand within the hierarchy. For instance, when the Jjein race found themselves at war with the Proclamation, they sued for peace or fled at every oppurtunity. When their race was finally subjugated they fell close to the bottom of the social structure. Conversely, the Sryrym race, when attacked, managed to win many battles against the Proclamation before finally being crushed, but only through superior numbers. The Pantheon decided that to put the Sryrym as low-level soldiers would be wasteful, so instead the species went on to become one of the most respected warrior races within the Proclamation. In addition, member races are by no means all space-faring; many pre-spaceflight species confined to their homeworlds have joined the Proclamation, some of which were first convinced to join in a tribal era of their race. Technology The Kasha Proclamation's technology is highly advanced, though predominantly derived from older star-nations. For example, their Switchgate network is an enlargement and improvement of an extinct species' network of gates to allow instantaneous travel throughout their home system. The flagships of their fleets, the nation-sized Legendships are either retrofitted and upgraded versions of the ancient warships of a powerful primeval race, or based on designs derived from these vessels. Militarily, the Proclamation is second to none. Their vessels are armoured with hulls capable of surviving a plunge into the cores of stars (an infamous military tactic known as 'corona-hopping') and equipped with powerful shielding technologies capable of inhibiting the penetration of antimatter weaponry and restricting blast radii, minimising damage. Offensive weaponry is primarily in the form of plasma 'slugs', ion cannons and antimatter-based equipment. With NNR (Near-Null Reaction) drives for short-range combat and liberal usage of Slipdrives to traverse battlefields, ultra-intelligent weapon-control AIs and limitless supplies of ships, weapons, crews and drone fighters it is practically impossible to defeat Proclamation vessels, even when the odds are stacked heavily against them. (The best example of this is the Battle of Lupiphoe, where a small Proclamation colonial taskforce totally defeated an enemy fleet despite being outgunned 40-to-1.) Off the battlefield, the Kasha Proclamation's technology is no less superior. Entire planets are gutted to install the facilities to grow cloned warriors and labourers. Gas giants have their atmospheres stripped away, elements blasted apart, and then reformatted into huge shipyards jutting from the remaining rocky core. Genetically engineered plants sit in space and in huge, airless ringworlds, growing their food from raw, unfiltered sunlight and the tiny concentrations of hydrogen floating in space. AIs oversee the daily running of every part of life, from plumbing on starships to the application of resources in the massive industrial complexes of city-worlds. Creatures a hundred times older than biologically possible walk around daily thanks to incredibly advanced medicines - and those that do die have their memories saved into the immense web of intelligence sprawling throughout the Proclamation. Of course, these huge projects require immense energy expenditures. In order to fuel its gargantuan economy the Proclamation uses one of its most advanced and complex technologies - the growing of stars. Huge fields of spare hydrogen and helium are sapped from space, from asteroids, from white and brown dwarves. These are then filtered before being introduced into the huge 'furnace-wombs', vast construction projects where stars are rapidly formed. Using incredibly delicate time-manipulation technology, the growth rate and life of these stars are acclerated manyfold, until they finally erupt into vast supernovae. The energy released from these combustions are captured by the furnace-wombs, then filtered out throughout the Proclamation. However, despite hundreds of such detonations, the method is still not yet fully refined, and furnace-wombs are known to rupture, releasing huge bouts of energy and rendering huge tracts of space lifeless. However, up until contact between the AMP and the Proclamation these explosions were thought to be unusual phenomena; countless thousands of astronomers from dozens of civilizations had previously thought the greater number of novae and supernovae in the area to be natural circumstance. History Military Relationships Category:Organisations Category:Empires